Romantica Valentine
by Shimaki-33
Summary: Misaki gives Akihiko a valentines gift.


**I don't know what to say, just hope you enjoy! I don't own Junjou Romantica, if I did I would make more Egoist smut and Have more Terrorist! Also a Third season! Who's with me!! XD**

**You know what to do after wards ;)**

------

"Takahashi-kun, if you even had a shred of respect for literature then you would stay the fuck awake!" Misaki woke from his short slumber when a piece of chalk came colliding with his forehead.

"I'm sorry Kamijou-sensei, I'll pay attention" Misaki said panicky standing at alert. _'Man, the demon's aim is getting better'_ he thought sitting down and brushing his hair of some stray chalk dust. As the teacher turned to get more chalk continuing with the notes on the board, Misaki leaned over to his senpai, whispering so he wouldn't be caught.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Ah, but Misaki looks so cute when he is asleep." Sumi smirked as he leaned closer to the boy, who freaked out, and got another piece of chalk thrown at him.

The bell rang signaling that classes had ended, Hiroki quickly stuffed his papers into his bag, muttering about having to buy more chalk. Misaki ran out of the room, and hurried home. As he walked down the street he noticed that many stores were preparing for Valentine's Day. He wondered what he should do for Usagi-san. A cake would be too tacky, a card was too middle school. As he pondered he noticed his shoe laces untied so he stopped in front of a café to tie them. He noticed a tall man with dark hair, being crowded but high school girls, giggling and pulling at his sleeves. He had a nervous smile and chatted for a bit, 'till another man came up to him holing a large bouquet of flowers, he had a similar apron as the tall man, with the name of the shop. He must have been the owner. He handed the bouquet to him and he immediately beamed with happiness. And it struck Misaki maybe he could buy Akihiko some flowers.

"Ah but I always give him flowers, maybe I could give him something else? But what? He hates sweets and if ask him what he wants I'm sure will say, 'As far as sweets I want a chocolate covered Misaki' urgh" somehow he managed to give himself chills from that.

He still walked across the street to the flower shop, and noticed that they had other merchandise as well. Stuffed animals, flower vases with lovely heart designs, cards with cupids filled with what must have been mushy lines and poems. He watched the same tall dark haired man talking on his cell phone, to someone the same cheerful smile, or was it bigger than before.

"Yes, I got your flowers, thank you so much." He sniffed them his smile growing sweeter. "Of course it's a big deal, Hiro-san! I really love you a lot!" Misaki could even hear the person on the other line yelling.

"You're so cute Hiro-san, I got to get back to work but tonight were going to do it lots, ok, I love you goodbye" he hung up leaving no room for protest and settling the bouquet down safely. He turned to Misaki who was pretending he wasn't listening to the man's private conversation that made him blush slightly.

"May I help you with something?" the man asked with a kind smile, to which Misaki would not help but smile back.

"I was looking for a gift for someone, but I don't want to just buy flowers."

"Then what about something like this?" he showed Misaki a book with simple bouquet samples. Manny were elegant while others looked beautiful and expansive but looking at the price said that they were cheap.

One that had caught his eye had a red heart shaped balloon sticking that had 'Be my Valentine' written in white and tiny hearts. He smiled this was perfect for Usagi-san. He turned to the man who was waiting patiently with a kind smile.

"Did you find something, sir?"

"Misaki is just fine, and yes I want something like this." He said pointing to the picture, "But can the balloon say something else?"

"Of course, Misaki-kun, and by the way my name is Kusama Nowaki," he bowed his head slightly and walked to the back of the counter, taking out the wrapping paper for the flowers. Misaki chose Baby Romantica flowers and the right balloon that said 'I love you'. As he was about to pay he noticed another item.

"Kusama-san, can I have that too?" Misaki pointed to what he wanted and paid for a small box to keep it from getting damaged.

Misaki entered the large house to find the author asleep on the couch, with his laptop opened. He probably wanted to change his surroundings to help his with whatever he was writing, hopefully not another BL novel. Misaki then walked to the laptop to shut it off. After all it was a waste to leave it on. To his relief it was a normal novel, 'The sun at midnight'. Taking the computer to the authors room and bringing a blanket down, Misaki laid it on the author who was snuggled up to Suzuki-san's arm. Forgetting about the flowers and box, that were left in the coffee table in front of Akihiko. Misaki stated a nice Valentine dinner.

Akihiko woke up to the smell of food, and the quiet clatter of plates on what must have been the kitchen table. He sat up remembering that Aikawa had come by earlier to pick up the manuscript for his new novel. Sitting up he noticed a blanket on him, his heart fluttered knowing it was his precious Misaki who had laid it on him._ 'You have no idea how much I love you Misaki'_ thought Akihiko as he got up and walked to the table. Paying no attention to the coffee table he found Misaki lighting some candles on the dinner table and muttering to himself how that was going be the first and last time he was going to be doing something so embarrassing for the damn perverted rabbit.

Akihiko wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and his head on his shoulder. "Now, now Misaki. Who's this perverted rabbit you're talking 'bout" Akihiko muttered as he licked at Misaki's neck, who had let out a quick yelp and moan afterwards. After a quick molestation and some colorful words directed to Akihiko they both sat down, to have dinner, after the dinner and Akihiko trying to molest Misaki while he was washing the dishes.

"I swear if you try anything, I will castrate you!" Misaki said as he lightly waved a knife he was currently washing, he never seen the man move so fast. Of course he would never do something so drastic to him; he finished washing the rest of the dishes and turned to see the older man sitting next to Suzuki-san and picking up the bouquet and sniffing them with a small smile.

"Misaki why did you buy flowers?" Akihiko asked as he gently touched the petals as if they would break even with a single breath. Panicking Misaki ran to the coffee table and picked up the box that Akihiko was about to open.

"This is f-f-for Valentine's day, U-usagi-san. Well here Happy Valentine's Day, I l-l-love y-you!" Misaki shoved the box to Akihiko's chest. Misaki hid his crimson blush by letting his head hang and his hair fall to his face. Surprised he opened the box and his heart skipped a beat, fluttered and even sped up. He didn't know which. Inside the box was a small bear that looked like the hundreds of Suzuki-san's but this one was covered in kissed and small hearts. In his arms was a small chocolate box.

"Oh Misaki! I love you so much, happy valentine's day." Akihiko hugged the blushing teen, and kissed him passionately. Misaki didn't protest, and kissed him back. Misaki didn't even protest when Akihiko threw him over his shoulder and took him to the man's room. Well not too much.

The new edition to the Suzuki-san family sitting next to the larger Suzuki-san on the sofa. Both witness to the couples true love for each other.

------

**OMG! I think that was just cute. Well Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Or late valentine's . *fail***

**Ok so thank you to everyone who read this all the way though, I had to fuel myself with Pocky to finish, that and cake. R&R please!! Tell me if you liked this, and tell me if you want one for the other couples. Terrorist and Egoist. I'm thing if I should add a minimum too. *ponders while eats more Pocky* maybe. **


End file.
